This invention is directed to a device that may be used in wide variety of assays. Generally, the invention allows a user to mix one or more chemical reagents with a tested material. For example, the device may be used to mix chemical substances with reagents when the combination of such substances with reagents may produce the change in reagent's color. One applicable way to utilize the invention is to use it to identify the biowarfare agents such as anthrax. Recently a demand in such devices increased dramatically after many instances across the country when the presence of suspicious powder-like substance was reported.
In most of such episodes law enforcement and/or health authorities were alarmed about the presence of unknown or suspicious powder-like substances. It was essential to establish whether the matter was in fact a dangerous biowarfare agent. As recent multiple reports of the uncovering of powder-like substance show, in each instance the unknown substance had to be subjected to an expensive and time consuming testing while the circumstances required an immediate answer whether the tested matter is in fact a biological agent. The authorities realized a great need in light, easy-to-carry, inexpensive, and simple in use device that could provide instantaneous testing results and to furnish public with sufficient certainty whether the substance generally is biohazard.
It is well known that many biowarfare agents include toxic and pathogen substances. One common ingredient found in many such toxic and pathogen substances, including anthrax, is at least one protein. Although the mere presence of a protein is not dispositive indication that the tested substance contains a hazardous biowarfare agent, the lack of protein may show that the tested sample is not likely to be toxic or pathogenic. On the other hand, if it is determined that the sample contains protein; such sample may be subjected to more specific tests to determine whether a particular pathogen or a toxin is present. Thus, one well-established method to learn whether the particular substance is biologically hazard is to conduct the protein-presence test.
The idea to use reagent's reaction to the presence of certain biowarfare agents, such as pathogens or toxins, is embodied in many inventions. One particular application of this method is an integral part of the Bradford protein assay. The Bradford assay is recommended for the general determination of protein content in a tested substance. Briefly, a Bradford assay based on the observation that the acidic solution of Coomassie Brilliant Blue G-250, generally known as Coomassie dye or Coomassie reagent, changes the color when exposed to a protein. The Bradford assay is one of many assays that the present invention may utilize.
According to general application of the Bradford assay, a tested sample is collected and then placed into a container. A Coomassie reagent is administered into the material in the container. The resulting contact of such reagent with tested substance may produce a change in color of the reagent as an indication of the presence in the substance of certain biological material, like, for instance, a protein, that is an indispensable part of the toxin or a pathogen. Once it is determined that such biological material is likely present in the substance, the sample may be subjected to further and more sophisticated tests to determine the specific nature of the substance.